


Three Times Blessed

by Meiilan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: Waking up besides his two lovers Cullen quietly contemplates, how the Maker has blessed him not only with one, but two incredible lovers, while that same lovers skillfully seduce him into a steamy round of morning sex, that will probably have the Prince of Starkhaven ask for a bigger pillow on his royal throne for the following week.





	Three Times Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by some friends on tumblr, who are horrible enablers and keep constantly feeding me naughty plot-bunnies for my favorite ships.

The sunlight falling through the slit in the curtains tickled Cullen’s nose, as his mind slowly rose from the depth of a restful sleep. Slowly sounds began to trickle through the fog around his mind: Soft moans and sighs from behind him, the rustling of sheets, as two naked bodies moved underneath. Cullen woke with a smile on his lips. Listening some more to the sounds behind him on the bed, he had a good idea of what was going on. Sebastian’s distinct voice was somewhat high-pitched, which usually meant Carver had taken his sweet time to drive the prince crazy. The young Hawke’s warden stamina truly was quite impressive and he more often than not used that advantage of his, to turn Sebastian into a blissed out, boneless mess, before turning his attention to Cullen.  _ And wasn’t that a nice thought, right now? _   
Cullen’s dick had already been semi-hard by the time he had become fully aware of his surroundings and now it twitched enthusiastically.

Turning around, Cullen’s smile grew wider, as he beheld the sight before him. Carver had Sebastian pinned underneath himself, one hand holding the prince’s arms pressed up above his head, while the other disappeared under the blanket. Cullen had a good idea of what it was doing, considering the way, Sebastian writhed and moaned underneath Carver. They hadn’t yet noticed Cullen, locked in a heated kiss. Plopping himself up on an ellbow, he said: “Good morning! Starting early already, I see.”   
Carver broke the kiss to look up. Grinning cheekily, he answered: “You’ve been so exhausted, yesterday. We didn’t want to wake you.”

“Save me, Cullen”, Sebastian whined with a pretty pout on his kiss-swollen lips, “Carver is bein’ a mean tease.” The last word ended in another high-pitched moan, as Carver probably did something clever with his hand down there.

“Is he now?”, Cullen asked, not making any move to intervene. Carver just shook his head, grinning cockily. “I’ve been only doing this since sunrise. I know you can hold out much longer than that.”   
“But I dinna want tae!”, Sebastian protested not very convincingly, canting his hips up, probably in an attempt to seek more friction. But Carver just pushed him back down, earning another needy whine from the prince. Seeing, how he won’t get anywhere soon with trying to fight Carver, he turned his big blue eyes back to his other lover, who was watching all this with an amused expression, one of his own hands already slipping underneath his sheets.

“Cullen, please!”, he begged and Cullen felt already compelled to fulfill his pretty love’s every wish, but Carver interjected.   
“I don’t think Cullen is up for the challenge yet. He only just woke up. If you want him to take care of you, you’ll have to motivate him a little better.”

The way Sebastian’s cheeks flushed, as he licked his lips, made Cullen’s stomach flutter in eager anticipation. Finally being released from Carver’s merciless hold, the prince turned over and crawled over the bed, while dragging the sheets of Cullen’s form. Laying back down on his back, the Commander gave Sebastian room to move freely. The flexible archer, easily bend over Cullen’s form, even as Carver reached with both hands for that plush rump to pull it closer to himself. Sebastian instantly moved down to Cullen’s hip, calloused fingers closing around the base of Cullen’s dick, pumping it a few times to have it harden properly. Only then did he wrap those pretty lips around the head and  _ moaned _ . Cullen hissed surprised as the sound vibrated through his dick. He cast Carver a half-hearted scowl, who just shrugged his shoulders grinning and twisted his fingers inside Sebastian’s hole again, enticing another muffled moan from the prince. Reaching down, Cullen put his hand into Sebastian’s already quite messed up hair and pushed slightly, urging him to go down. The prince instantly complied, easily sliding down his length, until his nose pressed into the coarse pubic hair. Cullen sucked in a harsh breath, as he felt himself bumping against the back of Sebastian’s throat. It never failed to amaze him just how utterly  _ pliant _ Sebastian’s body was. The man seemed to just take whatever him or Carver gave to him, eagerly begging for more. And not only in bed. With Cullen being the Commander of the Inquisition forces and Carver being with the wardens, they both had a rather busy life and couldn’t often spend time together like that. But whatever weak excuses they had to offer for being late, or missing out on an invitation, Sebastian would just take it with a smile and simply embrace them all the warmer, once they did see him again. If there was any proof in this world, that the Maker had not truly abandoned his people, surely it must be Sebastian. This man’s love, was an incredible blessing of his own.

Cullen’s sappy thoughts, were cut short, as Sebastian hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, moving back up along the shaft. Carver seemed to have increased his efforts as well, his arm moving fast, as he thrust his fingers into Sebastian’s hole. The archer was so lost in it, that he slipped on the sheets, Cullen’s dick slipping from his mouth, as he pressed his heated cheeks against the other man’s sighs, moaning loud and wanting. Not giving the prince any slack, Cullen grabbed his penis and nudged it against Sebastian’s lips, until the prince got the hint and a rosy tongue pushed out, eagerly lapping at the pulsing flesh before him.

Sebastian was a mess, an utterly beautiful, breath-taking mess, as he was stretched out across the bed, head resting on Cullen’s lap and butt raised up high, held firmly in Carver’s unrelenting grip. Countless moans and pleas fell from his lips, as he was by now simply panting against Cullen’s scrotum.

“Carver-... ah~ _ Maker _ , please! Cullen!  _ Anyone _ ! Please! Jist fill me up!”

The first time, they had come together like this, Cullen’s ears had been burning, when he found out how filthy that pretty mouth could get, once Sebastian was pushed past the point of coherency. Now it just served to increase the eager pressure in his balls. Looking at Carver, who’s eyes were already dark with lust as well, he asked teasingly: “What do you think. Shall we do as he says? He  _ is _ a prince, afterall.”

Carver’s voice was hoarse with restrained lust, as he answered just as casually: “I’m a warden. We bow to no ones orders. But, I mean, he  _ is _ begging quite prettily.”

Hearing Carver’s words, Sebastian increased his efforts to drive the two man crazy with his shameless words.

“Yes, please!  _ Please! _ Fuck me, please! Let me feel you! Please!”   
Carver was the first to break. The young man had always have a weak spot for Sebastian’s voice. Muttering a low “fuck”, he reached for the vial of oil, on the nightstand to quickly lube up his dick. Sebastian was still begging, by the time, he lined himself up against his ass and pushed inside in one fluid motion. The prince’s words were cut off by a long moan, as he finally felt himself getting filled, just the way, he loved it. Cullen’s dick was utterly forgotten, as it steadily smeared precum across Sebastian’s cheek, while Carver mercilessly pounded into the archer. Sebastian’s loud moans and cries of pleasure probably would give the guards outside his door some ringing ears. But Maker, he was just so pretty like this. His lips swollen and glistening wet, opened around the wanton sounds spilling from his mouth, long lushes fluttering over eyes, that almost rolled back in his skull from the intensity of the sensation. He was completely at ease between them, being so very open and vulnerable and ever willing to take everything his lovers would give to him.

Considering how long Carver must have already been teasing Sebastian, it wasn’t much of a surprise, that the prince didn’t last long under such an onslaught. Fisting his fingers in the sheets, he arched his back, his entire body shaking as the waves of his orgasm rolled over him. Carver cursed softly, stilling behind Sebastian. Cullen groaned in sympathy. He knew very well, how incredibly it felt when his tight ass was spasming around him, as he spilled himself onto the sheets. Carver rutted against Sebastian’s ass a few more times, his hips twitching, as he came deep inside.

When the warden slipped out, Sebastian collapsed bonelessly across Cullen’s lap, causing the man to moan softly, as his still hard dick got trapped underneath.

“Oh what’s that?”, Carver said, his voice sounding entirely too relaxed for the fact, that he was still literally floating in his afterglow. Damn that warden stamina. “You completely forgot about Cullen”, he teased Sebastian. The blissed out prince wasn’t even coherent yet, but he obediently tried to move off Cullen to reach his dick, moaning something unintelligible. Cullen groaned both at the added friction and the incredibly sexy sight, that was Sebastian right now. Carver simply chuckled, grabbing Sebastian under his arms and hoisting him up, as if he weighed nothing. “I don’t think, you have yourself together yet, to properly use your mouth, love. How about you just let Cullen have his way with you instead.”

Incredibly blue eyes opened slowly to look at Cullen with a slightly dazed smile, as he opened his thighs invitingly, and stretched his open arms out to him. Cullen doubted even a better man could truly resist this sight. He scrambled to get on his knees, and getting himself oiled up properly, before kneeling between Sebastian’s glistening thighs. Settling between the prince’s legs was a feeling akin to coming home. As soon, as Cullen was within reach, the archer’s strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him in for a long kiss. With his upper body pressed flush against Sebastian, Cullen could feel the muscles in Carver’s arm flex, as he was holding the prince upright with one arm around his chest. The warden’s other hand reached around them to take a firm hold of Cullen’s buttocks, as the former templar sank into the slick heat of Sebastian’s loosened ass. Sebastian’s was still exhausted and oversensitive, but all he could do was to mewl helplessly against Cullen’s lips as the man began to move in a much less punishing pace than their younger lover. But he too was close and the way Sebastian squirmed deliciously between them, Cullen knew he wouldn’t last long. Soon, his pace increased and Sebastian’s mewls turned into whines and then deep moans, as the friction and over-stimulation reawakened his own dick. Cullen had half a mind to reach between them and jack Sebastian off, but he just couldn’t bring himself to bring even just a little distance between them. So instead he hooked one arm under Sebastian’s waist, lifting him up to change the angle. He was rewarded for his efforts, when upon the next thrust, Sebastian threw his head back against Carver’s shoulder and all but howled in pleasure.

Cullen kept at his pace, steadily thrusting into Sebastian, wrenching scream after lustful scream from the men, until his voice failed him completely and he could only hold onto his lovers, every muscle in his body pulled tight like a bowstring. With his mouth open wide on a voiceless scream, his body shook helplessly in his second orgasm, spending what little he had between himself and Cullen. Cullen thrust a few more few more times, before he too stilled with a soft grunt, adding his own semen to Carver’s deep inside Sebastian’s belly.

They laid there for a moment, leaning heavily against Carver, each caught in their own quiet moment of bliss. Carver was the first to stir, trying to wriggle his arm out from between them.

“Guys, not that I don’t appreciate cuddle times, but I can’t feel my hand anymore.”

“Serves ye right”, Sebastian’s rasped, his voice hoarse from all that screaming, “Fur bein’ such an awful tease.” Carver made a sound of protest: “You did get, what you wanted, didn’t you!?”

Cullen chuckled as the two of them begin to bicker light-heartedly. With significant effort, he lifted himself off of Sebastian and fell to the side, back into the pillows. Seeing the man lying on his back so invitingly, Sebastian wriggled in Carver’s grasp, until the man let go of him and he could snuggle himself into Cullen’s side. Carver just snorted at that: “What about cleaning up, you guys?”   
“You have a lot of stamina”, Cullen retorted lazily, “I’m sure you can take care of that. The warden threw his hands in the air and exclaimed with fake dramatics: “Andraste’s flaming arse, I spoilt you guys too much!”

Sebastian scrunched up his nose, giggling like a 9 years old. “Mind yer language, Carver!”, he chided good-naturedly. Carver simply flipped him off and went to retrieve some hot water and wash cloth for them, while muttering: “Spoiled princeling! Next time, I’ll fuck you, until you have no voice  _ at all!” _

Sebastian didn’t mind him, as he went pliant against Cullen’s side, allowing the larger man to pull him half across his chest for better cuddles. Hearing Carver putter about in the bathroom, Cullen thought quietly to himself, that he clearly was blessed three times over, not only with Sebastian, but with Carver as well and with the fact, that both of them loved him just as much, as he loved them.


End file.
